An apparatus according to the present invention is related generally to supportive structures, and more particularly to an apparatus for securing or supporting various items to or on a microphone stand.
It is often desirable to support various items near the user of a microphone. A variety of support devices have been developed. For instance, clamping mechanisms have been used to securely fasten items, such as pop filters or windscreens, to a microphone stand. Furthermore, longitudinal sleeves have been formed to snap onto a microphone stand to provide a docking slot for guitar picks.
While prior devices have shown useful for particular applications, there are at least two downfalls with prior methods and apparatus for securing items to a microphone stand. First, some clamping mechanisms utilize threaded positioning devices, such as a set screw, to frictionally engage the microphone stand. As a result, adjustment of the clamp positioning on the microphone stand requires loosening of the set screw, repositioning of the clamp, and retightening of the set screw. The adjustment may be complicated if the set screw does not have a handle, but rather requires a tool to loosen. Additionally, the set screw may damage the microphone stand. The second downfall to prior devices, such as longitudinal sleeve devices, is that such prior devices were generally specifically designed to provide a singular function once the device was coupled to a microphone stand. While generally providing adequate functionality for its intended purpose, such device may limit the adjustability of the microphone stand and does not address the securing of other desirable items to the stand.
Therefore, the art of supporting items proximate to or on a microphone stand would benefit from a device that provides ease in adjustment of positioning the device relative to a microphone stand, a device that does not damage the microphone stand, and a device that may include interchangeable attachments, thereby enabling the support of desired objects.